We'll Make It Through
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Letting go is hard,Jake and Rose know that better then anyone.What happens when they are forced to seperate along with their own children when someone bent on their destruction returns from a past that never existed?
1. As night falls

**A/N:**This is loosely based on The Ultimate Act Of Love.And a few other stories done in the past.Rest assured,this long after Hong Kong Longs.

_You're not alone._

_Together we stand._

_I'll be by your side,you know I'll take you hand._

Suburbs of New York City,Year:Twenty-eighteen.

Rose and Jake rushed around continuously to place their rambunctious toddlers into their pajamas.Wendy,brown-haired and blue-eyed,gave a large leap from couch cushion to cushion while her brother kept both of his parents preoccupied by threatening to destroy a puke-ish green vase.

"Son,"Rose had her hands up,coaxing him carefully."Put...it...down."

The radio suddenly surged and Cole,blond-and-black haired with the same eyes as his father,dropped it in surprise.Jake gave his son a small wink over the ugly,shattered family heirloom of Rose's late aunt Margret.

"Coleton!"

"We'll get the dust broom."Jake laughed as she turned to him warningly.

"It's the same thing every night,"her voice traveled to his ears as he and Cole went through the kitchen into the laundry room."We have to round the kids up like cattle practically and something almost always happens."

Jake located the broom and handed the dust pan to his 'guilty' son."Now, dear.They're getting to the point where we can discipline either 2 ways."

She looked intrigued as he returned,folding her arms."I'm listening."

"It's as simple as this.We can beat their little rear ends and shout at both of them or,"he gave the broom to Cole."We use can positive motivation."

"Such as?"

Jake's knowing look on Cole narrowed."A certain video game some-"

Suddenly,he felt his arm grasped and was turned around to see his wife's shocked face."Bribery!?"Rose accused incredulously."Oh,honestly Jake!"

"It's not that expensive,dear."

She kept glaring at them.

The twenty-four-year-old sighed resignedly."All right.No TV then."

Wendy suddenly raced for him and leaped energetically into his arms.

"Whoa!"Jake boosted her up to his level."Careful,baby."

"Daddy,if I go to sleep will you read tonight?"She inquired cheekily.

Rose smiled and stroked Wendy's hair back with her hand."If he agrees to this,I want you both in bed and not out other then for your nightly run."

"Aww,but what if baby Sissy sees a monster in her closet again?"

Once his parents looked down in unison at him,Cole immediately hushed.

"It's okay,"Wendy said quietly."I'm not afraid anymore."

Jake pecked her forehead."Of course,sweetheart."

x.x.x

"Parenting,"Rose mused beside her husband that night."It can be odd."

"Hmm?Oh,I agree."Jake yawned drowsily,still preferring his side to his back while Rose choose to stay on hers."But it's well worth it in the end."

"Yes,but sometimes I wonder what they'll be like,"she said."They look a lot like us but what kind of decisions will they make and are we teaching them right."That made Jake open his eyes more widely to see her clearer.

Under the covers she looked so innocent and fragile;when she had on her business-type wear she appeared tactful and in charge.A Thorn that was plenty sharpened and yet to her family she was of the softest Rose petals.

A tough Havard attorney who hadn't known for the first fourteen years of her life needed an outlet for a split personality.Jake's memories fell back.

"You never seem this concerned about our raising the twins,Rose."

She nodded."I don't,do I?Sometimes I wonder if we're there enough.You with your Car Dealership and dragon duties while I'm doing court duties."

Jake felt the uncertainity building inside of her and brought his arm under her shoulders to pull her close to him."Honey,I know we're probably not going to win awards or anything.I know I won't for sure.But what does it matter as long as were together?We're going to make it through together."

"I believe you,"Rose said softly,resting her head against his strong chest."I guess that sometimes I can feel too unsettled,maybe it's just my paranoia."

The two fell into sleep,any major concerns assuaged.

x.x.x

"Cole?"A lone voice whispered in the dark."Cole,are you awake?"

"Mmm."

"I think there's someone outside."

Wendy wanted to peer out for herself to see,but she knew she couldn't.It was pitch black outside the window when normally a porch or street light would reach her sight.But now it was as though they were deep in space.

Into the vacuums of an eerie void.

"Cole?"She persisted.

"You're dreamin'."he told her."Go ta sleep."

His assurance was something that Wendy felt she could always count on when she felt scared,but this time was different.She not only felt that there was something out of place,she _knew _it.It was like knowing anything else.

"Well,I'm wide awake and I'm leaving to tell."

For the first time there was movement on across the room in her brother's bed."You'll get in trou-ble."he sang lightly."Dad told me if we don't bother him and Mom for the next few of days I may get to have a baby brother!"

"Yeah,right."Wendy scoffed as she was now walking and groping for the door knob,her eyesstrangely beginning to make out the small brass circle.

"Wendy,come back and get in bed.I wanta baby brother named Cole Jr."

A pricking feeling entered her suddenly."Shh."she looked in the direction of the window and Cole,saying softly."I can feel it coming closer Bubby."

"You're feelin' things.Now shut up and get back into bed."

"No!I can feel-"The window suddenly rained inward in a hundred pieces with her voice rising to a wailing scream that rocked the two story house.

x.x.x

Jake was immediately out of his bed and into his children's room,Rose in the process of phoning the police on her cell phone out in the hallway.He flipped the light switch on to see his daughter was sobbing at the foot of her bed and his son was backed up against the wall,looking very shaken.

"C'mere,"he ushered Cole over and lead the kids into the hall.With a fuel of sensible protection turning to wonder,Jake stepped quickly over to the window.Not quite yet noticing that he was stepping on it's glassy remains.

The night was windless and completely wrapped in itself.Although it was well after ten o'clock now,there still should have been some light source in one of the well-spaced houses around them.But everything was darkened.

"There must've been a fuse blown across our neighbourhood."He tried to assure his nervous family."Lights everywhere have gone out it looks like."

"Jake,"Rose said in a low voice."If that's the case,why do ours work?"

Before anyone could think of an answer,an explosion of red erupted high up to the already broken window.Jake pushed both the children into his wife's arms and urged them to go downstairs while he faced this enemy.

'Someone's out for the American Dragon.'he thought."Rose,get going!"

Jake watched as she clutched the twins to her and did a tuck-in flip down to the first floor.When heard a second crash,he morphed with a brillant blue blaze that lit up the whole room and along the ceiling to the kitchen.

x.x.x

When Rose saw the faded edge of that bright hue,she continued down for the basement with the kids silently shaking against their mother with fright.

"What is it,Mama?"Wendy's voice ached."Who's after us?"

She stared down into their faces at the bottoms of the stairs,eyes wide in fear but a strong sense of seeking.Finally,she could only shake her head.

"I don't know.But you two need to stay here until I return,understand?"

Rose carried them over and hid them in a closet with dread beginning to swarm."Whatever happens,you two need to stay here until I come back."

The shadows closed in on them as she closed the door and the length of her leg's shadows stalled there for just a moment.And then she was gone.

x.x.x

Jake sent volley after volley of flame down upon his front lawn,unhappy about the fact that he was disintregrating his recently mowed grass but more concerned with torching the person that threatened his family's lives.

He had been through enough to know family first,possessions second.

Finally a lump of flame caught in his throat and he felt his large muscles straining from not inhaling enough to cast out so many fire balls.He panted there for a moment and used his dragon vision to scan every square inch below.Nothing but blackened craters was in his sight.Jake heaved a sigh.

"Where is he?"A female voice hissed."Where is the American Dragon?"

x.x.x

Rose had been startled to discover that a woman inside a wine red suit that resembled the long-ago Huntsclan uniform was waiting in the kitchen upon her remergence from down in the basement.The stranger rested her back up against the fridge,sipping one of Rose's diet colas rather casually.

"Awnser me,traitor."she said."Before I force it's whereabouts out of you."

"Who are you?!"

"Oh,"The woman rose up on her high-heeled boots and threw the empty can to the floor,slinking over to a portrait of Rose and Jake with the twins as newborns."You know who I am,Rosey.And you will cooperate fully."

She seethed with a deep hatred,recognizing this nickname."I killed you."

"Did you?"Sharp brown eyes peered over at her with interest."All of us?"

A wave of remembrance stunned Rose."The Huntsclan is gone.88 and 89 never came back.Ten years ago I managed to destroy all the Hunts lairs."

Vixie kept aimed the staff that was almost trident-like at her,it's five points were inches from her forehead across the table."All but one,little Rosey."

Such shock penetrated her that she couldn't budge until flames burst forth.

The two woman were seperated by a wall of fire.Rose stumbled back up against the counter while Jake emerged from the searing heat on her side.

x.x.x

"Let's go."he said abruptly."We need to pack up the kids and leave."

Rose stood there staring into the high infernal,everything was catching fast and soon the whole house would be entirely ablaze.She still did not move.

"Come on."Jake yanked her out of the room and changed back as he lead her down the stairs."We'll go in my sports car.It'll get us to Canal Street-"

"No."her voice tremored as she spoke.Rose kept her eyes trained on the eyes that leered at her from the flames,that were intent on seeing the utter demise of the American Dragon."We need to seperate.All of us need to."

"Rose,what are you saying?"

"Jake,it'll be harder for her to catch us if were spread apart."

"No.That's crazy.We need to stay together because there might be more."

"There's only one of them,Jake."

"Rose..."

"Think of the children,"she sounded so close to tears."They're endanger."

"All right."Jake gave in for the second time that night."For the time being."

To be continued...


	2. Children's play

Four years later...

Jake strolled through Central Park with Wendy atop his shoulders on one particularly beautiful spring day.The sun rose over the lush green trees and every scene was snapshot worthy;if only he had brought the digital camera.

"Look at the ducks,Dad."she pointed out suddenly.He turned just in time to see a few baby mallards following their mother."There's four of them."

"Sure is."_Four_._I hate that number and yet I want it so badly_.

It was nearing the four year anniversary of Jake and Rose's divorce.Since the attack that night both parents had taken one child apiece and had gone to leave their kids with their grandparents.From that day forward Rose had refused to see Jake again,she had even refused to let him see his own son.

"Can I go swing for a while?"Wendy looked up to him.Into his black eyes with those eyes that resembled her mother's so."I want to practice flying."

"All right,"he reached to pat her back toward the playground equipment about a hundred yards away."But stay where I can keep my eyes on you."

"Like some sort of spy?"

Jake chuckled and shooed her off."Something like along now."

x.x.x

Wendy waited until her father was immersed in a phone conversation with one of his clients before she slipped out of the swing set and started for the trees partially surrounding the playground area,a mission clear on her mind.

Her brother Cole had finally found their father's cell phone number and had called on their mother's cell phone to where Wendy and dad lived in an old two-story townhouse.It was the first time they'd spoken in four long years.

"Get Dad to take you to the park."He had suggested."And I'll get Mom to take me.We'll meet by that tree our parents use to take us by,the one with their names in it.That way they'll realize how much they miss one another."

The want to ask him if he missed her as well had been overcome by need to get off before her father had walked in.Now she stood in an area where the sun seeped low between tree branches that intertwined together tightly.

Wendy moved backward,examining wind swept leaves high above and on down to one tree in particular engraved: _J and R,2009._This was the place.

"Hey."A familiar voice said.She looked around but no one was around her.

"Hello?Who's there?"

"Meeeeeeeeee!"

Wendy snapped her eyes up in time to see a boy plummet down at her in an attempt to tackle her.Thinking fast,she rolled over and morphed in her dragon form in a burst of yellow.A white dragon with round brown scales.

"Whoa!"Cole gaped in admiration after landing on his feet."Cool.You're a dragon just like Dad is.But if you think that's something,check all this out."

Her brother darted toward the tree opposite the one he had climbed and actually ran up the trunk in mere seconds before he turned to land back on the ground again,looking in expectation at Wendy for what she had to say.

"So?What'd you think?I can do all kinds of stuff like that without trying."

His unexpected answer was his sister's arms around him.

x.x.x

Rose sat on a bench with a book in her hands.That's what librarian Jean Small would always do.When not working and out in public,she had to do what someone like Jean Small would do when she managed a spare hour.

Jean Small was the alias she had assumed after she had changed her life,a book in her hands served a reminder that physically she wasn't in the past.

But just because one choose to hold a book didn't mean one had to read and Rose never read the book.Any book.She just sat there and imagined how her family was,if her daughter remembered anything about Rose other then the fact that she had deserted her.Guilt was destined to be her prison.

"Benny?"she looked up and over to see if her son was getting tuckered out from kicking a soccer ball around.Rose wouldn't have known if he was or not because the checkered ball sat motionlessly across the big,empty field.

_Cole!_Her heart nearly exploded out of her chest.

x.x.x

"Whoa..."Both twins stood agape as a confused-looking ogre stood before them.It had wandered along behind them after Cole had escaped her arms.

"Let's go,"she tried to pull him away,but he stood looking up in awe.

"I think he wants something."

"He wants you to leave him alone."Wendy insisted and nearly worked his arm out of his socket trying to get him to leave with her."We need to go."

"Not just yet."In a whirl,Cole had his back to the ogre.

"Cole?What're you doing...?"

"Nothing..."And then he yanked his pants down.

"COLE!"

The ogre snorted and rammed a first down in an attempt to crush him into a mess.Wendy shrieked and placed covered her eyes from the horrid sight. When she looked again however,she was surprised that Cole was just fine.

In fact.he was atop the ogre's head.

"Wow,"he exclaimed,grinning downwards."Nice view,Ugly Troll Face."

With a grumble,the behemoth shook one large first and hammered his own head in an attempt to get the little boy who sprung away and back up to the branch of the first tree he had been in,confidence abounding as he did.

"Cole!"Wendy cried as her brother stumbled back with the ogre grabbing a hold of the branch."Leave...my...brother...alone."she demanded and ran over to kick the creature's heel,letting out a whimper as it turned her way.

"Hey,"Cole frowned."No one picks on my sister except me."

The small boy turned to see some rope and putting it over a shoulder,made a leap back onto the ogre's head and pulled on it's pointy ears to steer the beast away.Wendy managed to get out of the way as Cole jumped down.

"Here,"he handed the coiled rope to her."If I can distract him long enough then you can tie him up."She stared at him doubtfully and shook her head.

"We can't,Cole.We're just two little kids."

"We're not just kids."He told her and shoved the rope in her hands."We're suppose to be more.Remember that night you felt that villain guy outside?"

"The night Mom and Dad made us leave each other?Yeah."

"Well,that tells you something right there.We're suppose to be heroes."

x.x.x

Jake flew high above the tree tops,panic tightening in his chest.He shouldn't have taken his eyes off Wendy for the time he did.It was just that he hadn't expected her to disobey him,that was just something she never attempted.

She was always such a shy,sweet little girl.Thoughts of anything happening to her caused all feeling to leave his body.Now he searched,there was no one his dragon vision could detect inside the trees below.Not one person.

But,a minute or so,a little white dragon.

x.x.x

Wendy kept hopping up and down chanting 'We did it!' while Cole could only grin knowingly.The two made a great fighting duo,that was apparent.

"Ya see?"he surveyed the tied ogre coolly."Once Mom and Dad find us they won't take us apart.Because with mine and Mom's super kung fu skills and you and Dad's dragon powers,no bad guy will ever threaten us again."

His logic made sense and yet the knowledge made her worried."They'll be mad."she reminded him as she de-morphed."Even if we all stay together."

"For what?Not listening to them?"

"That's exactly it.You don't know what'll happen."

"We're about to find out."Cole averted his charcoal eyes.Wendy followed his gaze up to see her father as anticipation then swept her up into it's surf.

"Gwendolyn,"Jake's eyes were fastened on her as he landed."What were-"

"Dad,Dad,look what Wendy and I did!"

x.x.x

The dragon glanced down at his excited son and then over to an ogre that was straining against rope binds.Once the initial shock was over,Jake once again turned to look down at the child he hadn't seen for nearly four years.

"Coleton..."he reached a claw down tentatively and then ruffled the boy's hair."You both took down an ogre?I'm impressed."How had they met up?

"Jake."

Just the sound of her voice saying his name,gentle yet firm at the same time, invoked a crisp need to be informed.A tenderly undertone wrapped within.

He smiled slightly in spite of the situation."Hello,Rose."

"Mama!"Wendy ran into her mother's arms.Jake watched as his ex-wife's arms slipped around her slowly,around the little girl who was her daughter.

"Sweetheart,"Rose whispered softly.

But then she froze up with Wendy still clinging to her in wholehearted joy.

"Coleton,"she said suddenly,shakily.Rose rose to her full height and glared at Jake resentfully,as if he had caused her great pain."It's time to get going."

"But Mom,"Wendy clutched at her arm."We can help you fight whoever is after us now.We don't have to be separated anymore.We can be a family."

Jake's nerves stood up on end when Rose looked down at their daughter in a foreign way,as if she had never seen her before and didn't care for her.

"Rose..."

"Mom,please."She tried once again appealing to her mother.

Cole stood there silently while Jake held back the urge to stop the woman.

"I'm sorry,"she stared with her brows drawn together,voice only one crack away from breaking a sob."I'm sorry,honey.But we just can't be together."

Resignedly,Rose stepped over and took her son's hand and headed for the opposite direction without a single look back.Without saying another word.

Cole looked back and tried to wave at them,but dropped his arm when he saw his tears filling his sister's blue eyes.Wendy buried her face into inside her hands to keep them from showing as her father came to stand by her.

"Why,Daddy?Why?"

"It's all right,"he tucked his finger under her chin and raised her face to look up at his,using his thumb to rub her eyes."I know you don't understand but you will.Someday,we'll all be able to understand this better.I promise you."

She watched as he took of into the sky and into the grazes of gold sun that was setting over the horizon of trees.Hesitating,Wendy looked back to see if her mother and Cole were still there.They weren't.She followed her dad.

x.x.x

"I want to know how you and Wendy found each other."Rose managed to keep her temper leveled as she and Cole returned to their apartment."And I want to know now."she closed the door and turned to stare down at him.

"We just met in the park."He shrugged casually."Dad and Wendy were out walking and there was an ogre there so us three beat him down.The End."

When Cole moved to go his room,she cut in front of him with her hands on hips."No,young man.That isn't the end.Did your father arrange for all this?"

"What?"

"I mean,"Rose sighed in exasperation."Did he tell us to come to the park?"

"No.I did."

The revelation surprised her."What on earth did you do?Call his number?"

"Yes."Cole looked up at her self-righteously."He's my dad,Mom.And even if you don't want to be in his life,that doesn't mean that I can't be in his life!"

He almost ran past her when Rose caught him by the arm."Please,"she said softly."Try to understand we're only doing this to protect you.Now I want you to go and go get me the phone number you used to call him Dad with."

"I just found it in the phone book.He didn't change his name like we did."

"That isn't the point,go and get me that number."

Cole leered back at her and then down at her hand."It's this thing,isn't it?"

Rose followed his gaze down to the dragon birthmark on her hand.

"Dad and Wendy don't have one.What do they mean,Mom?"

The loaded question by her eight-year-old son didn't phase her.

"It doesn't matter what they mean and I'm not asking a third time."

Rose closed her eyes as he grumbled irritably all the way down the hall.

To be continued...


	3. The day before

**A/N:**This chapter will build up on what everyone has been doing and from here it will go into the main plot completely.Sorry if this seems like it's filler,it's actually just a build up.And FYI,the twins where four in the first chapter,eight in the next and in this chapter their fourteen.

Seven years later...

The afternoon sun reassured the citizens of it's metropolis that was there by picking up the heat wave across every sidewalk and road where people got caught it's glaring rays.But located at the big city skate park was one person who didn't much mind the temperature.

"Whoa,"One guy commented as he and a friend gawked openly at the teen who performed near-professional skateboard moves with a heavy jacket on."Look how much big air that guys getting...in a coat."

Some of the other boys roared with applause as the mystery person came near them.The bundled up person road his skateboard over to a bench and looked over at the three behind what were ski googles.

"Great air,man!"

"Totally.You gotta show me your moves sometime,dude."

"Thanks."Strangely,the voice wasn't deep or masculine in any form.

They all nearly fell over when the person removed his helment only to have long,chestnut hair fall from beneath and wearing a very pleased expression at the praise they had just shown her a mere minute ago.

"Y-you're a chick!"

"No,I'm a girl.Not a bird."she laughed and then looked with a frown down at her watch."Great.Well,I'd love to stay but I've gotta beat it."

With that,Wendy rolled away from the stunned group.Once she got to the skatepark fence,she scaled over it quickly and hid all skating belongings in the old trunk she kept locked and hidden in the brush.

Transforming in a sphere of gold,the ivory dragon rose from the few greenary that surrounded the skatepark and headed in the direction of her home.Her father would simply kill her if she was not on time.

The neighbourhood seemed to go on forever as Wendy raced for her street,with the knowledge that she only had about fifteen minutes.A stranger muttering in the distance caught her up to her acute hearing.

Curiously,she turned to look over at a building and zoomed in on a unwelcome sight._Oh gosh,_she thought to herself,sighing._Not again_.

Wendy flew down to the level of a crippled old gnome percariously toward the edge.Gently,if not timidly,she lowered a claw to halt him.

"Mr. Glenski,maybe you should-ow!"he used the tip of his cane and nailed her right in the stomach."You ought to be more catious,sir."

The hit was just in the right area to knock the wind out of her and she had to clutch her tan scaled abdomen as she tried reasoning with him.

"Hey,it aint my fault I loss my specks.Darn seein' eye dog!I shoulda gotten a cerebus so I could have three sets of eyes."He continued to try going over the edge,but stopped short of just stepping right over.

Wendy almost lost her breath,again.

"Wait a minute?You got eyes,don't cha?"

"Uh,yeah..."She hated where this was going.

"I want'em!"he leapt at her crazily."I need'em more then you do."

"No,wait.Don't jump!"She caught him before he grabbed onto her.

"Le'go before I make you let go,ornery whippersnapper.I swear I'll give you a lesson you won't not forget once I get you over my knee."

He kept squirming in her claws;which were larger then him._Right_.

"Niece,niece,niece..."Wendy looked over to see a pink dragon who was shaking her head."How did I know you'd get the urge to go out and do your father's job for him?"She gave the girl an intentional leer.

"Aunt,aunt,aunt..."Was her mock exasperared counter."My work is already done and our homeschooling ended at two.Can't I go for a noon flight without being monitored?"Her kidding turned to a request.

"Your dad expects you home after you leave my house until he goes on his American Dragon partol."Haley reminded her niece patiently.

"Okay,"she headed in the direction of her home."I'm heading home."

Once Wendy saw that her aunt wasn't watching her and she was just a few blocks away from Fillmore Middle School,courses changed in that particular direction to meet with her best friend who wasn't only good in technology,but embraced it.Joshua Marvin Carter-Spudinski.

x.x.x

"Mom,I'm going to see Anna.Is that all right?"

Rose glanced over her paper and up at her son.After her long days at the dreaded library,she only wanted to stay home with her son during weekdays.But she could hardly forbide him from seeing his girlfriend.

Ever since the day she had gotten on to him for arranging that set up at the park,he had turned into a level-headed and responsible boy.It was only fitting to allow him time to go out and hang out with some friends.

"Go on,Co-"she caught herself."Benny.I can't believe I still do that."

"I always did like Coleton Long better then Benny Small."Her son said.

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm,dear."Rose told him."Go on now."

He looked back at his mother,she wasphysically in great shape and yet her mid-thirties were taking a toll on her as was the seclusive life she felt obligated to lead in order to protect her family from a sole person;

The Huntsman's daugther.She had been out to get them and kill them that night ten years ago.She had somehow survived Rose's wish while maintaining full knowledge of their past.A past that no longer exsisted.

While Rose had been reflecting on this,Coleton had already left for his friend's house.As unaware of his Huntsclan hertiage and the real reason why he was unable to see his father and sister as he ever had been.

She felt the longing for them consume her heavily as it always did.

x.x.x

"I'm not sure the deflection mirrors are set up right."Josh warned her.

"It's cool,"Wendy shrugged,moving a tree branch back so that he had a path under his pile of books."Wow,I didn't know you liked to read."

"When your in Advanced Placement you kinda have to,"he strained to put them down."Not that I wanted any,but Mom's shooting for Yale."

"I thought Mama Carter was letting you choose your own college."

"Me too."Josh admitted as they walking into the clearing.

She refrained from telling him he needed to make his own decisions.

"I guess that comes with public school.Ready to start?"

"Not without me you aren't."

Wendy turned her attention to the blond-tipped,black-haired teen boy who came strolling up to them coolly.She smiled in relief at his arrival.

"I thought Mom was close to finding out."They always met on Friday afternoons to have training sessions with one another.Both parents got home later and it was the beginining of the weekend,what better time?

"Shes got her feet in a pan of warm water up to her ankles."Coleton said with a laugh."I don't think she's a problem.And how about Dad?"

"Late,as usual."Wendy lied,knowing full well she would get in trouble upon going home.But that was all right as dad never followed through.

She'd be in trouble for one,maybe two days at the most and then he'd get so wrapped up in his own busy life balancing job and his duties as American Dragon he would forget all about it.He never kept his word.

"Um,W-Wen?"Josh stuttered in the way he did when he got nervous.

They all turned up to see a large red figure circling down their way.At recongizing who it was,Wendy felt a ripple of panic.He had found out!

"It's Dad."

The siblings looked to one another and Cole hightailed it back the way he came so as not to be seen.It had been years since they'd gotten this close to being caught and Wendy knew she should have left for home.

x.x.x

Jake had just left the insurance firm and was flying over Central Park when the sound of his daugther's voice had picked up.Then along with Trixie and Spud's son and another strange boy he hadn't heard before.

He would have flown home and let her get herself busted,but his new girlfriend Becky had advised Jake to stay firmer with discipline.Out of all the women he had reluctantly dated,she was the closest to Rose he could get.It wasn't right to seek out a replacement and he did anyway.

"Gwendolyn...?"Jake began suspiciously and then turned his attention to Josh who inched away from them,crossing his arms."Hello Joshua."

"Hello Mr. Long."

"Do you have the time,son?"

"Four thirty,sir."

"And what time are you expected home,Joshua?"

"Three thirty,sir."

"Goodbye,Joshua."

"Goodbye,Mr. Long."He sent Wendy a helpless look and left.

Jake shook his head in amazement,smiling."You kids honestly believe you can outwit us more then we could our own parents."When he said this,he spoke partial truth.Surely his children had no secrets like theirs.

Like his and Rose's.How he missed her.

Wendy didn't say a word as they took flight.

x.x.x

Cole walked away with his hands buried in his pockets up to the street corner asfive o'clock traffic was speeding up and looked up to see he had just missed the city bus.Biting his lip,he approached the crosswalk.

His heart was still thudding loudly in his chest and ears at the close call with their father nearly discovering them together.It had been four years since they'd had that close of an encounter and it worried Cole greatly.

Were they pressing their luck?Yes,they had always done that.But one way or another they always made one day out of a week to catch up in Central Park.Mostly because they had powers that needed perfecting.

Together,he and Wendy had worked together for seven years,one day a week and away from scrupulous eyes of their parents,to work on their abilites.Because if they didn't it would all go to waste and all the trouble they went through to stick together as a family would be for nothing.

When the palm of the hand flashed green,Cole strode casusally across the street and behind a building to swiftly ascend a fire escape;no effort.

x.x.x

"How was school?"She heard her father inquire in the waning daylight.

_You know I don't go to regular school,Dad_."Aunt Haley said I need a little help in Geometry.Other then that,she said I need to study more."

"I'd of hoped you would have taken up her study habiets."He kidded.

Wendy glanced over at her father as the street lights switched off,in the dark without her night vision his shadow was incredibly large and every part of him was chiseled.His presence was a great and intimidating one.

And yet,a safe and protective presence at that.

"We're home."

She went immediately for her window and propped it open so that she could fly into it with ease,while her father had to pause right at it's frame.

"Wendy..."he crossed his arms."You know how I feel when you do that to avoid speaking to me.Honey,I'm only looking out for your interests."

"I was in the park with Josh,"Was her reply as she checked for any text on her holographic cell phone,falling back on her bed."Just hangin' out."

"Next time you need to come home."Jake told her more firmly and was about to descend to the door when he added."You want any supper?"

Wendy shook her head."No,thanks Dad.I ate at the Spudinski's."

He lingered at her window another moment before flying down.

She waited for a while until she was sure he was in bed and looked up from the round beam of electronic light that emitted from her phone to see that the world outside was pitch black now.The coast was all clear.

Quietly,Wendy crept out of bed and over to open the window.All was silent and settled in the house as she threw a leg over the edge.Reaching up to grab the bolted gutter that ringed the roof,she moved further out.

With both feet on the ledge and two hands on the roof,Wendy pushed herself up fully and walked over to a hammack hanging with taut ropes between what were once laundry poles.She laid down in a single swing.

The cool night swayed as Wendy tried to get a decent look at the stars, but all of the city's lights were blazing too bright.Aided with the use of her nocturnal sight,a thousand glimmering silver specks appeared then.

And with them came one that looked awfully close.Wendy tried to take the time and ponder this out.But,it still grew closer.The air felt warm as the hammack suddenly ceased movement.She felt it coming and yet she did not feel endanger.Closing her eyes,she waited to see if it got nearer.

The only thing to happen was a wave of dreams involving her family she had every night sweeping the recesses of her mind.These dreams would all culminate into one major question that Wendy would ponder always:

What had happened that night to separate her entire family?

To be continued...


	4. In her mind's eye

Three days later,Monday...

There was a pressure.Deep and tightening around her face as if it were trying to stretch it out to the point of ripping it apart. Wendy felt her breath catch in her throat as she shot right up.

A thin wall separated her from what appeared to be a small group of kids huddled together.Her brow formed a frown as she moved closer to see.These children looked so helpless.

So scared.

The image of a street address came to her mind.420 Madison Ave. New York, NY 10022.It flashed before her eyes intensely and repetitively,like the constant flickering of a television set.

Then,as abrupt as it had all appeared,everything fell away.

Daylight suddenly poured on her and the reality that she'd only been dreaming came to Wendy with such a great rush of both relief and worry that she had grip the rope holes of the hammack to keep from falling over;and a paper there as well.

She stood up and re-read the missing child's ad:_Seven-year-old Hannah Maurice has disappeared as of August 15th shortly after school began_._The young girl is described as 4-foot-7 with pale blonde hair,light green eyes and a dragon-shaped birthmark.She was last seen by the elementary bus driver heading for school_.

The description matched one of the children Wendy had seen perfectly with the flier's.How strange.And yet,it could all of just been a bad dream from reading it last night.Or maybe more...

With unexplainable drive,Wendy got up to get dressed and to intercept Josh on his way to school.She would need back-up.

And with that an obedient doppleganger to arrive for that day's homeschooling at her aunt's house.She needed to find out more on this dream,without causing her father any suspicion.

As much as he loved her,he just didn't understand her.

x.x.x

_And a dragon-shaped birthmark_...

That's all Rose needed to see in order to be convinced Vixie had struck again.There wasn't much she could do right now or planned to do for apparent reasons.Still,she'd remain vigliant.

"Have a good day at school,"her lips managed to work a smile on as her son came down to grab a warm poptart."Becareful."

"Go ditch school to go skydiving,got it."Cole joked mildly as he snatched up the cherry pastry she held out."Don't worry,okay. I'll be fine."he added when he saw geniune worry in her eyes.

"I know,I trust you."

He gave a quick wave as he left out the door.

'You just don't know how much I worry.' Rose thought.

x.x.x

"Hey."Anna greeted Cole as he turned the corner at the bus stop,she was a few inches smaller then him with short red hair held back by a headscarf."I was worrying you'd miss the bus."

"Please,don't."he moaned wearily."One worrier is enough."

"Well,you didn't come over last night like you promised."

She was the only other person who Cole shared his secrets about the magical world with,where did she think he'd been?

"I was at Central Park with Wendy,you know that."

"Coleton!"A familiar voice suddenly called.

"Speaking of the she-devil..."

"Hah,"Wendy paused for breath beside them."How hilarous."

"Hi..."Joshua Spudinski also appeared beside her,his rimless glasses askew and his flannel shirt untucked."...there,guys."

The two boys sent one another looks of general disliking.

Cole was the good-looking guy who may not have been book smart,but was very intelligent otherwise while Josh was fairly good-looking and book smart without a need for many friends.

Or couldn't make many.The two had a bad chemistry.

"Hi,Wen."Anna said,then confusedly."Aren't you suppose to be in school today?"she thumped her temple."Sorry,homeschool."

"Yeah,"Cole folded his arms."Aren't you?"

"I might need some back-up for where I'm going."she told him entreatingly."I had this sort of dream about all those children who've been kidnapped,and I think I know where they're at."

"Oh,yeah.I heard about that."

Cole then turned from his girlfriend to Josh,saying:

"And I bet my sister filled you in on all these wild tales too."

"They aren't wild tales,"she argued."Look,I know this is risky but I have a strong feeling about this.These poor kids are all endanger and I just know we both need to be there.As one."

"I pinpointed the exact address she saw in her dream."Josh went on to say,holding up his laptop as if for proof."It's real."

"And you think these runaway brats are worth getting caught again by our folks?"he asked,shaking his head."It isn't,Wen."

"I took care of Dad-"She began to say.

"Oh,_right_.Like yesterday!"

"Please,Cole.I've never asked you for anything.This is really something I just feel we need to be together on this.Please."

Cole rolled his eyes to the idea,but agreed to come anyway.

x.x.x

Wendy could feel her heart fluttering.

The place appeared old and deserted,flying buttresses were sticking out unnervingly while the tops were dark spires trying to ascend to a higher plain of the tall,dark penthouse that she had seen in her dream.Or,put more accurately,her nightmare.

"This place sure won't take home any house designer awards."

She glanced over at her brother."I'm serious about this."

"So am I."he turned toward Anna."Would you mind staying out here until I get this whole thing sorted out?The less the better."

"Becareful,then."She said nervously.

The three crossed the street and approached the large building.

"Whoa,I just hacked into one heck of a computer."Josh said in a voice of awe."The code to crack it was pretty tricky.Anyway,from the reading on my thermal dection device,there's a lot of people below the penthouse within very large subterraneous margins."

Both siblings stared at him blankly.

"A huge basement."He sighed.

"There's no time to lose."Wendy said determinedly and walked up onto the porch.Hesitating at intruding,she jiggled the brass knob just slightly when a larger hand came right down on hers.

"You're sure about this?"Cole questioned."Enough to do this."

"I don't like the idea of breaking and entering either but they've got to be in there,"she told him."They're in here,I just know it."

He considered things a moment and then struck the door open in one kick.Josh glared,Anna gasped and Wendy went in quickly.

"There has to be a door that leads down there somewhere."

"You're right."Josh agreed with her."But the readings are pretty deep down.Either there must be stairs or an elevator to board."

"I've seen old movies where secret passageways are closed off behind bookcases."Wendy said as she poked around."Maybe..."

"Here's one."Cole annouced,brushing his hands on his jeans."I doubt you'll find any hidden doors behind these dusty old things but anything hacing to do with books is heaven for Joshy here."

"I find it hard to believe your related to my best friend."

"Get along already,"Wendy said impatiently."Both of you."

She then began to finger the faded binder green hardcover when an interesting idea occured to her.Stepping away from the boys, she used her dragon vision to scan the the pages in the covers.

"Just as I thought."she smiled as she yanked a brown one off to open it."Usually in movies there are buttons to push inside books."

Before anyone else could say a word,the large book shelf lifted upward to reveal something that resenbled a big weapon vault.

"Holy cow."Cole said in disbelief."You were right...for once."

She could barely believe it herself as she walked along the large hallway that held sharp,dangerous looking devices strapped to the walls.Upon closer inspection they all appeared rather worn.

They were rusted and some even looked broken or dulled.

"Not to get off the subject,"Josh came up beside her."But I've been thinking about what you told me,about that dream.Was it possible you were touching an object when you had the dream?"

"What?Oh.Well,I had a flier in my hand last night that I looked at before going to bed that had been on the lamp post out in front of our house."she looked doubtful."Josh,where're you getting at?"

"Maybe when you fell asleep that flier activated some new power for you as a dragon;a psychic power.Hear me out,what if when you hold certain objects you can _detect _where someone can be."

"Josh..."

"I had my doubts at first too,but it happens all the time.Over the years people with psychic claims have helped with police cases."

"Come on,man."Cole scoffed."Get real.Wendy had magical powers, not mind powers.And besides,have you seen her last grade card."

"He's right Josh."she admtted."I've read everything on dragons and only oracles have visions.I did have a dream about this,"she tried explaining further."But they're different.There's just no way."

Were they,though?An object rolled under her shoe causing Wendy to automatically reach down to retreive it.It looked to be a sort of pink and purple charm bracelet.She slipped it inside of her pocket.

"Nice find.Josh,I think that these kids-aaa_aaahhh_!"

The ground below her suddenly vanished and she watched as Cole and her both plummeted down a narrow shoot.Josh stared down after them,a look of panic on his face as the strange trap door went back into place and vision was consumed in darkness.

To be continued...


	5. Rebirthing

Wendy felt light as a feather as she and Cole fell feet first down the wide and hollow metal shoot.With growing unease,she tried to throw out morphed claws to stop her descent but it proved totally fruitless.

A quick glance down and she watched her brother's shadow become engulfed in a square of light.When her turn came,Wendy managed to clutch a cylinder of exposed pipe and dangle completely outstretched.

"Whoa!"she gasped,nearly losing her grip as something jerked at her left ankle and weighed her down."Cole,hang on okay.I'll get us down."

He gave a little scoff."Well,we've got the hanging around part down."

Ignoring his sarcasm,Wendy took on her full dragon form in a sphere of gold and gently lowered them both to the floor of what could have been a large factory.Plaster walls,a ceiling of pipes snaking all about.

"We should be on our guard."Cole advised,giving the whole place one distrustful sweep."There's just something I don't care for down here."

She nodded and averted her gaze back upwards."Cole,company..."

The twins watched as the square ventailization shaft was eclisped in a beat and a platform lowered what appeared to be people wearing suits of metal armor.Wendy almost did a double-take at the androids.

"Remember those robot prototypes that can do one specific thing?"

"Yeah,"her ears folded back a bit."I saw it on the news a while back."

"Someone would have to have a lot of money to buy them.Someone in which could afford this penthouse and a gianormous basement,right?"

"Your point being...?"Wendy took notice that they were surrounded.

"Were about to cause some serious property damage."

The two looked at one another and exchanged knowing smirks.

x.x.x

"Ma'am,I'm just not sure how I could've misplaced my library card as I always carry it in my billfold."The woman gave helpless shrug."Sorry."

Rose sighed to calm her nerves."Mrs. Bridges,this is the fifth time in a week you've lost your card.The policy states you can only lose it three times in a month before you can have it re-issued and I've been very-"

Her cell phone hummed suddenly on her hip and she took the call in a grateful distance away from the service desk.Though the feeling of the other woman's eager eyes on her remained,she didn't let it affect her.

"Mrs. Small here."

"Yes,Mrs. Small.This is Principal Rotwood speaking."Came the voice of a man in his late fifites to early sixites."This is the first day in recorded school history your son has been absent from school.Is Ben all right?"

A cold chill began to fill her chest."There's been some mistake,I was at the kitchen counter when I saw him off.You're right,he hasn't missed."

"Until today.Mrs. Small,he wasn't in first period or even on campus."

"He has never missed,Mr. Rotwood.Re-check your attendance list."

"We have,"his voice hinted in suspicion."He's still not on it."

"And there's no sightings of him?Not by students or parents?"

"Nothing."Oddly enough,he sounded a bit worried now.

The wave of coldness spread like a shock wave through out her entire body.Steeled,Rose slapped one hand on the desk (thusly causing the card misplacer to nearly faint) and pivoted to head for the front door.

She then proceeded to use the GPS on her phone to locate him on his.

x.x.x

Taking her claw in a long practiced routine,Cole used his momentum to swirl the dragoness around while she used her tail to club the bots and knock them aaround a bit.Staying airborne,she permitted him to leap upon her back and fly up to the platform as it continued it's descent.

For years they both had been secretly taking assignments around the magical world from tip-offs.Then they would quickly depart ways,often keeping their lives separate other then when they met up on Fridays.

Now as they quickly neared the threat,Wendy cupped her claws to let her brother place his foot down in.Then,like an acrobatic,she thrusted upwards and he did a cannonball undertuck at the rope-bound pulpit.

Grabbing onto the edge,Cole tipped it over while Wendy quickly made work of encasing the falling robotic villians into cases of ice.She folded her arms in triumphant as they all shattered like big icicles below them.

"Nice work.Now let me..."

A little gasp escaped her lips as she looked up,Cole was nowhere to be seen.Wendy squinted her eyes to expand her dragon vision up into the far reaches of all the piping above.There was zero movement up there.

Low,frightful whispers came from a large opening some yards away on the other side of the giant room.Carefully,Wendy glided over to it and peered around the side to see a group of children a distance from her.

The same children from her dream!

With her dream fully proven,she began to fly into the room when there came a shift in the air that caused her to look up.A masked person was coming down on top of her with a blazing weapon aimed for her head.

Thinking fast,Wendy managed to swerve out of the way and around to face her attacker.The stranger wasn't much older then she was,at the least a year or so.He stood sizing her up in a calm,practical glowering.

"The tainted half of the off-spring,I presume."he commented."Finally."

"Uh...what're you talking about?"Wendy asked and then glanced over at the surprised children."How long have you had these kids here for?"

"Not the point at this moment.My name is Huntsboy and you've been summoned here to witness the grand re-birth of the great Huntsclan."

"Hunts-_what_?"she took a step forward,determined."I don't have a clue what you're talking about,I'm just here for these poor kids you stole."

"Finders keepers,losers reapers."The one called Huntsboy laughed."I didn't expect you to know,Dragoness.But you will learn before you are elminated.See this,"he removed his black glove."Look at it very close."

"My mom and brother have one of those."She felt wheels turning and her curiosity got the better of her."What do they mean?What's going-"

"A Dragonslayer.This is the mark of people destined to slay dragons."

"Slay,you mean like _kill?_No,they would never do anything like that!"

"My mother taught me all about what your parents did and her plans to rebuild the Huntsclan by searching out marked children that have yet to receive training or initation.We wanted them around right at this age."

"But why?"Wendy demanded in a curt voice."Their only kids!"

"Because their at the peak age for hypnosis.We couldn't raise them all, so why not wait until their minds have developed enough to wipe them clean and train them for only a few weeks.It really makes sense,right?"

"Wrong."she lunged at him."I'm taking them back."

A sharp,prickling blow tossed her back to tumble across the ground,the cement scraped at her back and shet felt a burning sensation across it.

"I also want to mention your wrong about your mother and brother."

Wendy got to her feet,inwardly cursing the fact she had tender scales.

"Or at least about your brother,"Huntsboy grinned beneath his mask and moved aside so that her brother came into focus.He looked totally formidable gripping one of those staff objects,a dark cast to his visage.

"Cole...?"

"This is very rich.Although your mom doesn't know a thing about the Huntsclan,your brother has been involved with us for a very long time."

He couldn't seem to get enough out of sputtering bits of information on this _Huntsclan_.Something she had never even heard until this moment.

All feeling left her body as Coleton stepped moved closer towards her.

"What're you doing?"

To be continued...


End file.
